tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Percy and the Funfair
* Michael Brandon |series=10 |series_no=10.04 |number=238 |released= * 5th September 2006 * 10th September 2006 * 15th May 2007 * 6th March 2008 * 27th August 2008 * 23rd January 2010 |previous=Thomas and the Jet Plane |next=The Green Controller}} Percy and the Funfair, retitled Percy and the Carnival in American releases, is the fourth episode of the tenth series. Plot Every year, the Fat Controller's funfair comes to Sodor much to the excitement of all of the children and engines, especially Percy. At Tidmouth Sheds, the Fat Controller gives the engines their jobs. Gordon is to take the fairground folk, Toby is to bring the bumper cars, Edward is to haul the carousel, Henry is to pull the roller coaster, James and Emily are to bring the Ferris wheel, and Thomas is to collect the fireworks and the Chinese dragon. Percy is hopeful that he will be given a special job, but is informed by the Fat Controller, who tells him to deliver coal to all of the coal bunkers on the railway. Percy is disappointed; he thinks that delivering coal is not an important job at all. After collecting the coal trucks, Percy sets off with his deliveries. However, whilst waiting at a red signal by a school, Percy sees Edward and Toby pass by. Thinking that helping his friends is much more important, Percy leaves his coal trucks behind. However, neither Toby nor Edward need Percy's help, nor do Emily, James, Henry, Gordon or Thomas. After trying to help his friends, Percy quickly remembers that he had not delivered any of the coal. To make matters worse, James and Emily have run out of it. Percy realises how wrong he was to abandon his job, so he rushes off to collect his coal trucks. Very soon, thanks to Percy, the coal bunkers are refilled and all of the engines are on the move again. At last, the fun fair is ready and Percy arrives there just as the entertainment begins. Now Percy knows that delivering the coal is a very important job. Characters * Edward * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Sodor Brass Band * Annie and Clarabel * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt Locations * Ballahoo Bridge * Tidmouth Sheds * Dryaw School * The Coaling Plant * Maron * The Lumber Mill * The Hay Farm * Maithwaite * Maithwaite Showground Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of the Chinese Dragon since the third series episode, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon. * In some rare photos, Toby's trucks are different colours. * This is the first episode since the seventh series episode, Three Cheers for Thomas, in which an episode has a different title in the US than the UK. * Due to scenes on one particular set across the season being filmed in one go, during the scene of the engines at Tidmouth Sheds, the engines are in the same berths as in Thomas and the Colours. * This is the first time (and only time in the model era) to show an engine's tender completely empty. * Like Thomas Tries His Best, each member of the Steam Team have a specific job for the funfair: ** Thomas - Pulling the fireworks and the Chinese Dragon. ** Edward - Pulling the merry-go-round. ** Henry - Pulling the rollercoaster. ** Gordon - Taking the fairground folks (carnival people in the US narration) to the fair. ** James - Pulling the ferris wheel with Emily. ** Percy - Delivering coal to the stations. ** Toby - Pulling the bumper cars. ** Emily - Pulling the ferris wheel with James. Goofs * Percy passes by signals that are up and didn't stop. * The narrator says, "Toby was pulling flatbeds," but he clearly was not. * When Percy arrives at the funfair, he is seen to Henry's right which is where Toby was earlier. * When Edward passes Percy, Henry's theme plays instead of Edward's. * When James says "There's no coal at the stations" his right (viewer left) lamp iron is oversized. * Before Percy goes up to James who ran out of coal, he is on the outer track. But when he pulls up next to him, he is on the middle track. * In the Latin American version, after James' line "There's no coal at the stations." James is mistakenly referred as Henry. Merchandise * Take Along * Capsule Plarail * Books - Thomas, Percy and the Funfair In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Percy y la Feria pl:Piotruś i Wesołe Miasteczko ru:Перси и ярмарка развлечений Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Episodes